


Valentine's Day

by VivienneWrites



Series: AH Imagines [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabbles, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivienneWrites/pseuds/VivienneWrites
Summary: I know Valentine's is over, but have some sugar coated fluff anyways





	1. I Love You Bear-y Much, Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> I did try to make each title a bad pun. I feel like I'm supposed to apologize for that, but I don't want to.

    You had a long day at work. Your feet were sore, your back hurt from sitting in the chair all day, and your stomach ached from all the free candy that was passed around today. You almost didn’t eat your lunch, and you place the heart shaped box of chocolates you brought home on the counter. You kick off your shoes for sweet relief and head to the kitchen, wanting to make sure dinner was ready by the time Gavin got home.

    You were expecting him home late, so you were surprised when you hear him call out,

    “Welcome home, love. How was your day?” You set the ingredients down on the counter and turn to face him, gasping in surprise. Gavin was standing there in a nice button down with a rose in hand, but behind him was a giant teddy bear, almost as tall as him. You laugh and shake your head,

    “Gavin, you didn’t have to get one of those! Oh my god, it’s going to take up so much space!” You giggle and walk up to him, wrapping yourself in his arms as he kisses your forehead.

    “Well, I figured Dan and I would find some way to make a video out of it once you got tired of seeing it around.” You roll your eyes and kiss him sweetly,

    “Well thank you, I think it’s adorable. I brought home some chocolate.” He smiles and kisses your nose,

    “Not nearly as adorable as you. Now, go change out of your work clothes, I don’t want you to cook for dinner, and we both know I’m a bloody mess in the kitchen, so I made us reservations.” You beam and kiss his cheek before heading upstairs to change, looking forward to dining out with Gav.


	2. You've Cat to be Kitten Me, Jeremy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had his cats on stream the other day and my lord, they are adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a cat. A black cat. A very snuggly black cat

    Jeremy had said he’d be home late, so you were curled up on the couch, tucked in with a bowl of cookie dough ice cream. You were flipping through Netflix looking for a movie to watch when you hear the door unlocking. You hear him push the door open and put something on the counter. You toss the blanket off and put your ice cream down on the end table.

    “Hey babe…what’s in the box?” You ask as you enter the kitchen. He grins, kicking off his shoes and picking up the box.

    “It’s your gift. Come on, follow me into the living room”, he grins, picking the box back up. He sits down on the living room floor and puts the box down in front of him, “Come on, sit down, you have to open this.” You sit across from him and pull the box closer. As you do, you hear a tiny mewl.

    You gasp, “Jeremy, you didn’t.” He _giggles_ with excitement as you open the box. Inside, a tiny black kitten looks up at you with amber eyes and lets out a high-pitched squeak. You carefully scoop the kitten up and cradle him against your chest.

    “I stopped by the shelter today. You’ve been talking about another cat so much, I figured I would check it out. His name is Bagheera, since I know how much you love the idea of having your own little black panther”, Jeremy explains, watching as you tickle the kitten’s tummy.

    “Oh my God Jer, he is perfect. Thank you.” You put the kitten down gently and move the box, leaning forward for a sweet kiss.

    “Happy Valentine’s beautiful. Happy one-year anniversary.”


	3. Shot Through the Heart, Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk karaoke is fine, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael sang Bon Jovi at Let's Play Live. That was a fun night.

    You were giggling as you waited for Michael to open the door.

    He snickers, “Got it!” and you squeal as you stumble into your house. Well, that’s what happens when you’re leaning against a door that’s about to open. You and Michael had spent Valentine’s Day evening bar hopping with some of the couples from work. To say you’re drunk would be an understatement.

    You had started the morning off right, eating a big breakfast and spending a few hours playing games together. Eventually, Kat had texted you asking if you’d like to go to the bar with her and Jeremy. Then Michael texted Gavin and Meg. Then Barbara and Trevor joined the list too.

    It didn’t take long for everyone to meet up and get trashed. The first bar wasn’t a long stay, but snacks were grabbed at the second, and by the third, you were taking Jeremy’s hand and dragging him on stage to sing Smashmouth for karaoke because Barbara didn’t want to go up with you. He was a good sport about it, and Kat could not stop thanking you for making him do it.

    You had said your goodbyes before taking your Lyft home and now that the door fiasco was over, you reach up from the floor, “Michaaaeeeel, help meee.” He snorts and takes your hands, carefully pulling you to your feet. You both manage your way upstairs where you collapse face first onto your bed.

    He laughs “You took one too many shots, babe.”

    He pulls your shoes off as you whine, “It’s Jeremy’s fault. He challenged me.”

    Michael grins, starting to change into pajamas “Technically, Gavin challenged you and Jeremy, but he stopped after two rounds.”

    You groan, "Damn Brit" as you slide out of bed enough to get changed before crawling back into bed. You pull your pillow over your head and Michael leaves the room. A few minutes later, he pulls the pillow off your head.

    “Take these and drink some water so you don’t die in the morning.” You take the pills and down half the glass of water before snuggling up to him. He brushes your hair back and grins, the two of you passing out soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written the stories for the Gents yet. Soon...ish. Soonish. Yeah


	4. Inked Love, Geoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matching tattoos can be super cute sometimes. (Sorry for taking two months to post this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a tattoo yesterday for my birthday~

  You sat in the chair, looking around at the different art pieces in the shop as the buzzing of the tattoo gun rang in your ears. You knew it was going to be quick, but you were a bit of a bitch when it came to pain, despite having numerous tattoos.

  Geoff chuckles at you from a nearby chair, raising an eyebrow at you “You gonna be okay, babe?” You nod, trying hard to keep your hand relaxed as the tattoo artist got ready. You couldn’t watch otherwise you would tense up. You and Geoff had picked simple, matching designs to get on your fingers. It was an idea you had tossed around for a while, and Geoff figured it would be better than getting expensive dinner reservations.Once the needle touched your skin, you started to make faces at Geoff, who simply shook his head.

  The appointment was over pretty quick, and after you paid, he grins at you “Are you okay, ya big baby?”

  You whine “Why does something so fun and pretty have to hurt so bad?” He rolls his eyes, pulling you close and kissing your forehead.

  “Come on, let’s go buy some laffy taffy and watch a dumb fucking movie.” You head down the street, enjoying the evening air in the city. “Oh and Happy Valentine’s Day you sap.”


	5. I Love You Snow Much, Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White may not be your typical Valentine's color, but it does happen in the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know it's been a long time and Valentine's isn't anywhere near, but was in the mood to write.

You giggle as you throw a snowball at Jack, hitting him in the shoulder as he prepares to launch one back.

He yelps as the snow explodes in his face, snow flakes catching in his beard “No fair! You played softball for years!” You giggle, attempting to do a somersault in the snow, but failing to complete the roll so you stay laying on your back. Jack trudges over and scoops up a handful of fluffy snow, letting it go above you and drift down over your face.

“Hey!” You giggle, sitting up to grab his hand and yank him down next to you. You were continuing to stay in Canada for a few days after your last convention wrapped up, and you loved the cozy, romantic feelings of a snowy holiday. Jack lays down beside you and catches his breath, his nose bright red from the cold. After a while, he rolls over to kiss your cheek.

“Come on, my little snow angel. Would hate for you to get frost bite.” He stands and offers you his hand. You take it, standing up before pushing him backwards into the snow again.

With a laugh, you start heading towards the hotel “Hurry up or you might become Jack Frost!”

He scrambles to catch up to you, shaking the snow from his beard. Once inside, he makes you some hot cocoa and you put on your favorite romantic comedy. He pulls the oversized flannel blanket around both of you, cuddling up close.

He whines as you rest your cold fingers against his neck, but smiles into your sweet kiss “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”


End file.
